


In a manner of speaking (love, it is beyond words)

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hair Washing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: "Come on," Kanda urged, tugging slightly on Link's elbows with his fingers. "I ran the bath for you. You look dead on your feet.""Oh, thank you for that," Link said dryly, and Kanda just smirked, pulling until Link followed. When Link was level with him Kanda's hand slid down to intertwine with Link's fingers, a spot of affection that surprised Link.Kanda was by no means a poor lover, but he was certainly a reserved one. He wasn't prone to overt displays of affection, verbally or physically, but rather quiet ones. He was steadfast, however.The kind you never doubted, and who never allowed doubt to bloom. Earnest, devoted, and so in love.





	In a manner of speaking (love, it is beyond words)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you.” + Linkanda
> 
> There was a chance for Kanda to slip into the bath with Link, but I wrestled _that_ idea away. Maybe another day, in another type of fic.
> 
> _In a manner of speaking_   
>  _I don't understand_   
>  _How love in silence becomes reprimand._

The moment Link got home from work, Kanda took one look at him and turned sharply on his heel, hair flickering behind him with how abrupt the movement was.

Link watched him go mutely, too tired to really be surprised. He was a bit saddened though. He would've liked a greeting or even a hand brushing his arm instead of just a dismissive once-over.

Shrugging off the discontent, Link set his briefcase against the arm of the couch, winding his arm back to work out a kink that had formed in his shoulders. Exam season was coming up, coinciding with a sudden increase in his own personal research. Students were sending him emails and requests for conferences by the dozens, what with a lecture housing an easy few hundred.

Link loved to teach, and distantly he even had ideas of someday going to elementary schooling. He loved kids, rare as he saw them around. Sometimes, he even entertained the idea of adopting, but that was something he'd only ever dreamed. He was afraid of Kanda's response.

Kanda seemed to find kids annoying, but most things in life annoyed Kanda. It certainly wasn't an indicator on whether he hated them, though.

The idea of having a child was a bit too much to have at the moment, though. His feet hurt, and so did the small of his back for some reason, but more than the pain in his body he was, put simply, _tired._  All he really wanted was to eat, maybe attempt to finish a cup of warm tea, clean up, and then pass out in bed.

He could hear Kanda heading back down the hall towards Link, but Link moved on into the kitchen, seeking food or drink, whichever was closest. He was so tired, he didn't register Kanda's approach until there was a light touch on his elbow.

Startled, Link glanced aside and saw Kanda looking him over again. What he had once considered dismissive, Link now saw was actually concerned. The chill in his heart melted away, and Link knew it was the sheer exhaustion that made him so soft-hearted.

"Yes?" Link asked, quiet in the silence of their home.

"Come on," Kanda urged, tugging slightly on Link's elbows with his fingers. "I ran the bath for you. You look dead on your feet."

"Oh, thank you for that," Link said dryly, and Kanda just smirked, pulling until Link followed. When Link was level with him Kanda's hand slid down to intertwine with Link's fingers, a spot of affection that surprised Link.

Kanda was by no means a poor lover, but he was certainly a reserved one. He wasn't prone to overt displays of affection, verbally or physically, but rather quiet ones. He was steadfast, however, the kind you never doubted. 

Link allowed Kanda to lead him to their bathroom, and true to his word the tub was full of water, steam fogging the mirrors and filling the room already. Instantly Link relaxed, and when Kanda pulled to loosen his tie, Link smiled.

"You didn't have to do this," Link said, removing his vest and then unbuttoning his shirt. Kanda snorted, rolling his eyes as he slid the tie free and tossed it in a hamper. Kanda pulled Link's shirt from his shoulders and Link shed the rest of his clothes. There was no shame — that had died ages and years ago, and all that remained was the easy comfort. 

Kanda took his clothes and then waited. Link didn't realize Kanda was still standing there until he'd already stepped into the bath and slid down, sighing as the hot water covered him. He rested his arms along the edges and tilted his head back to relax only to find his braid still intact.

Sighing, Link sat straight to undo it, but Kanda was already there, brushing away Link's hands to deftly untie it. The tail-end of it had already gotten soaked and Link could hear the wet snap of the band as Kanda wrapped it around his wrist. 

Bending his knees to rest his arms along them, Link bowed his head as his hair slowly fell loose, groaning softly when Kanda threaded his fingers through Link's hair.

Kanda shuffled behind him, then said, "Just relax. I'll wash your hair for you."

Immediately Link tensed, and whatever good work the bath and Kanda's minute touches had done slid off him as Link turned to face Kanda, a denial ready on his lips.

"If you say something about me not 'needing to do this' one more time, I'll dump an entire bucket of cold water on you."

An empty threat since Link was already sitting in a hot tub, but one that made him smile nonetheless. Acquiescing to Kanda's strange demands, Link sat straight, giving Kanda the space to dip a container into the water. Kanda settled his palm flat on Link's forehead, a gesture that confused Link until Kanda poured water over his head, the warmth enticing a sigh from him.

Amused, Link said, "I'm not a child you know."

"Shut up," Kanda retorted without heat, dipping down to gather more water and pouring it over Link's head. The consideration was both cute and touching, so Link just tilted his head back and closed his eyes, allowing Kanda's ministrations.

He felt Kanda reach past him to grab Link's shampoo — a different brand than Kanda's, but Kanda himself couldn't care less which one he actually used — and poured what seemed to Link like a generous amount. Then, almost tentatively, Kanda lathered the product into Link's hair.

It wasn't the first time Kanda had washed his hair. At the beginning, when they couldn't get enough of each other and bathing had turned into more, Link had helped Kanda and vice versa. 

That had died down a little as passion turned into love and love into familiarity.

Kanda threaded Link's bangs back, massaging as he worked the shampoo in. He took more care with Link's hair than his own, making sure the lather had foamed up nicely. With each passing moment Link relaxed more and more, the hot water cooling into a temperature Link could almost fall asleep in. 

Kanda washed the shampoo out, making quick work as he passed a soft wash cloth along the edges of Link's face, catching any stray suds. Done, Kanda carefully began to comb Link's hair, working out individual tangles with such ease that Link barely felt it.

It was so relaxing Link really did almost fall asleep, eyes closed and the warmth of the water cocooning him.   

Twisting, Kanda tucked Link’s hair over his shoulder, and then the hot touch of his hands on Link’s shoulder finally roused Link from his light daze.

“What—"

“Cold bucket of water,” Kanda promised, and dug his thumbs in hard enough to make Link hiss. “Why are you so goddamn _tense?”_ Kanda asked beneath his breath, rubbing circles at the spot between Link’s shoulders. It hurt enough that Link was forcibly trying to keep still, eyes squeezing shut.

Abruptly, the pain eased and Link sighed as the knot between his shoulders was finally gone, a thought that amused Link. Kanda never did let up until he got his way, even with Link’s stress.

Bowing his head, Link crossed his arms loosely over his bent knees, the water much more cool now but not enough to re-fill. Kanda carefully but thoroughly worked through every source of tension he could find in Link’s back, though Link was sure using that much pressure with wet hands must’ve hurt Kanda.

Done with his back, Kanda swept up to Link’s neck, making sure he hadn’t found the chance to somehow tense up again.

“There,” Kanda said, satisfaction tinting his voice. “Now, finish up. I’ll make dinner.”

“Kanda—" Link began, turning to face him as guilt bloomed where there had only been warmth before.

“Cold. _Freezing_ cold,” Kanda said, glaring. “Say it _one_ more time.”

Link hesitated, moving in the water to fully face Kanda. “…If you insist,” he grumbled at last. Being spoiled was something Link had never experienced, but Kanda was so stubborn sometimes.

“Good,” Kanda said, pleased, then bent down and kissed Link. He met Link’s eyes for a moment then turned and left, closing the door and leaving Link in silence.

A drop of water from the faucet roused Link into properly washing himself, and once done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and unplugged the tub.

In their room Link found his clothes already set out. He changed quickly and walked to their kitchen. Kanda was in the living room, eyes closed as he lounged on the sofa, but he made no move to get up so Link let him be.

Kanda had cooked a simple soup. It went down easily, warming Link up just as the bath had. When he finished Link set the dishes in the sink, hesitating before quickly washing them anyways. Kanda was still laying on the couch, eyes closed as if meditating.

Or asleep, Link realized, coming around and kneeling to observe Kanda’s lax face. He wasn’t normally the type to sleep outside of a bed, but something must’ve tired him out, or relaxed him. Link shifted Kanda’s bangs until they weren’t in his eyes anymore, trailing down the length of the hair that dipped over the couch.

Grabbing a pillow, Link gently eased Kanda’s head up to slide it under.

Kanda’s arms suddenly snaked out and around Link’s waist without warning, startling Link as he gasped. Kanda twisted and pulled until Link was sitting where his head had been, smirking at Link’s reaction.

Leaning against the cushions, Link cocked a brow as Kanda settled his head on Link’s lap, unrepentant. Link sighed as Kanda got comfortable, and he threaded his fingers through Kanda’s hair, watching as the rest of the tension in Kanda’s shoulders melted away.

They lingered like this, quiet. Link passed his hand over Kanda’s hair as Kanda relaxed against him, eyes falling closed again. He was like this sometimes, wanting to bring Link close but not wanting talk or much more. He just wanted these moments together.

Link traced over Kanda’s fine features, feather-light over the soft skin of his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, the bow of his lips, the curve of his ear. Gratitude swelled in Link’s heart, to fate that had brought Kanda to him and to Kanda himself.

“Thank you,” Link murmured, and Kanda shifted, pressing his face into Link’s stomach. Bending over, Link kissed Kanda’s temple, earning him a glance at last. “I love you,” Link said, warm and content. He really did love Kanda. It wasn’t the passion they had started with but the comfort, the soul-deep honesty Link felt as he said those words.

Closing his eyes, Kanda turned to face Link, guiding Link down with a hand in his hair to kiss him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> nea_chi | twitter  
> nea-writes | tumblr


End file.
